Unique
by softballandchanny
Summary: the casts of so random and mackenzie falls are going on a cruise but what if there are new characters involved. will jealousy occur or will Channy prevail


Hey guys please review my story even if you didn't like it at least I'll have an idea of what the readers like.  
Here's chapter 1

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{UNIQUE}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Spov  
I was walking through the so random hallways when I bumped into someone  
"omg I'm so sorry are you okay?"  
"watch it!" that voice sounds familiar  
"Chad! Well I take my sorry back then"  
"you can't take it back because you're the one who hit me so say sorry again!" he is such a baby!  
"fine, sorry"  
"fine"  
"good"  
"good"  
"so were good?"  
"oh we are so good"

'so random and Mackenzie falls cast please come to mr. Condor's office'  
"ha! Our show came before yours!"  
"sonny, it's first is the worst...which is why you're first and then second is the best..which is why were second"  
"shut up Chad. Stop being such a baby"  
"am not"  
"whining" I taunted  
"see ya munroe"  
"whateva Cooper"

/\/\/\/\'s office/\/\/\/\

Chad pov  
I arrived in 's office and I noticed that sonny was already there.

How'd she get here before me?  
SHE WASN'T DAYDREAMING ABOUT YOU UNLIKE YOU WHO WAS DREAMING ABOUT HER!  
I wasn't daydreaming about her...  
DUDE, I'M YOU. I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING  
Shut up conscience!

"Chad, who are you talking to?" asked a worried voice.  
"no one..."  
"Chad? Why were you talking to your conscience?"  
"sonny! Shush!" was that blondie's voice?  
"sorry..." so how the heck did I end up sitting with the Randoms?

"Good morning so random and mackenzie falls casts"  
"good morning" everyone mumbled  
"I know you're all wondering why you were called here. Well, since your ratings are over the top, I've decided that you all needed a break."  
Everyone cheered here except me.  
Why you ask. Well, my female fans won't get to see my gorgeous face on tv for a while.

"you're all going on a cruise on the S.S. Tipton"

"G! That's owned by the hottie London girl"  
"what's her name?" really? Chubby guy doesn't know THE London Tipton? Wow! He is late.  
"I don't really know" geez they're both clueless  
"her name is LONDON TIPTON! gosh! How'd you get past highschool?" said the freaky gnome girl  
"that's the thing, we didn't" I heard hat guy mumble to chubby

I noticed that sonny was laughing and blondie was shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I expect you to be back here at the studios at 6:30 with all your stuff for a 3 month cruise"  
I checked my watch, it read 4:57  
Okay, better get home and pack.

Spov  
I can't believe that were going on a  
3-month cruise on THE SS Tipton!  
It's like a hotel on water but it wasn't  
a hotel so it can't be a hotel on water.  
Okay I should probably stop rambling

The So Random cast was heading to the prop house to relax but Tawni and  
I went to the dressing room to get  
our stuff to bring on the cruise.  
"sonny, were gonna be on a 3-month cruise. We need clothes and accessories to show off our beauty"  
"it's okay tawn, I'm fine with my clothes"  
"haha...well I'm not! Were going shopping"  
"fine"  
••••••••••MALL••••••••••

Spov  
Tawni dragged me to the mall and we headed to forever 21. She rushed in and a worker there wearing a sparkly pink outfit with hot pink make up approached Tawni.  
"good afternoon "  
"hello tianna!"  
They air kissed and tianna brought us both into a light pink room with sparkly pink furniture.  
"Omg! You're sonny munroe! I am a HUGE fan! I love the check-it out girls sketch"  
"that's because I'm in it" I heard Tawni mumble  
"aw thank you"  
"now, tianna. We need clothes for a 3-month cruise"  
"ooh! Perfect there's a new stock of tropical outfits that won't be out until next next month but anything for our best customer"  
Tianna went into a room and brought out a whole rack of clothes that looked  
AH-dorable! I almost hugged Tawni for bringing me here

We tried on sundresses and shorts and casual clothes.  
"Sonny! We need swimsuits!"  
"okay! Bring it on Tianna!"  
I tried on a black bikini with yellow polka dots while Tawni tried on a brown bikini with hot pink hearts.  
I ended up buying 10 swimsuits, 13 sundresses, 12 pairs of shorts and 12 casual tees.  
We moved to chanel next to get sunglasses.  
"Tawni! Chanel? Seriously?"  
"yes seriously! Now come on"  
We got a few sunglasses there and we went to a store called hotflops and I was looking through their flip-flops till I saw one that had summer decorations on it and I got it and looked for Tawni.  
She was trying on one that was decorated with make up designs.  
We bought the slippers and went out to buy more clothes.

Tawni pov  
We arrived back at the studio at 6:15 and sonny had 4 suitcases full of clothes. I am so proud of her *tear drop* Zora arrived a few minutes after us, her older brother Davis brought her here.  
"hey there sonny" said Davis  
I think he likes her...aw go Davis! Kidnap her heart before Chad Dylan Pooper does! Yes, sonny told me that she had a small crush on Chad and I almost barfed.  
"hey Davis! Good to see you again!" sonny hugged Davis! Maybe she liked him too! Perfect! Chad's car is here :(  
He's a heartbreaker and I don't want to be the one to sweep Sonny's heart fragments when Chad breaks her heart so I'm for team Davis at the moment.

Chad pov  
I arrive at the studio with only 5 minutes to spare and what do I see?  
SONNY HUGGING ANOTHER GUY THAT DOESNT EVEN LOOK HOT! I know what you're all thinking 'ohhhh! Chad's jealous of the guy sonny's hugging!'  
Well I'm not

I got out of my black limousine and had my chauffeur carry my luggage to the lobby. I was looking at sonny hugging the other guy till I bumped someone  
"watch it Chad!"  
"you watch it blondie!"  
"can't you see the most beautiful girl in the world is right here?"  
"where?"  
"shut up chad!"  
"whatever blondie!"  
"hey! You're a blonde too!"  
"but I'm a hotter one"  
"In you're dreams pooper!"  
"pooper? Really? How mature of you"  
"at least I'm not jealous!"  
"jealous of what? I bet youre jealous about not having a bib!"  
"I told you I have a bib! But youre jealous of Davis!"  
"who the falls is Davis?"  
"he would be my older brother!"  
"zora?"  
"creepy kid?"  
"exactly Chad!"  
"zora, Chad's jealous of your brother because sonny likes him!"  
" no I am not!"  
"pooper, you're in denial which means that you are jealous"  
"am not!"  
"Attention! The limos are here to take you to the dock so you can all board the S.S Tipton. The So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts will have separate limos"

Chad pov

We all followed mr. Condor outside to the parking lot where the limos were waiting. I noticed that the Davis guy was still talking to Sonny and they exchanged numbers.

I felt so jealous. It should be me who has her number. Me who walked her to the limo and me who she was falling head over heels for.

Take that conscience! I am in love with Sonny Munroe!

Hey guys! How'd you like it? Any suggestions? Move your mouse lower... A little more and now click the rectangular button and REVIEW!


End file.
